


Midnight Ocean

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: A collection of drabbles.





	1. Do you miss him?

 

"Do you miss him?"

 

The question echoed through the thin walls of the room, reverberating, mocking him for an answer. 

 

Minho pretends to not hear Seunghoon, pretends to not care.

 

"Minho - "

 

"Not now hyung," he sighs, lets go of the small keychain he'd been playing with for the past hour. "We're doing so well, I don't want to lose focus, I - " his breathing betrays him, and Minho chokes on his words. Seunghoon only looks over, understanding the situation.

 

Minho takes a deep breath, his eyes stinging, vision blurry. 

 

"I do."

 


	2. Are you okay?

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Taehyun smiles, says he is. But Donghyun's face remains the same, unconvinced. "You can contact him you know."

 

Taehyun's smile fades, attention shifting to his guitar as he starts to pluck mindlessly. "Maybe not now."

 

"Then when? When the two of you have already lost your minds?"

 

Taehyun tries to defend himself by saying it isn't the case. "I'm not ready yet." He confessed.

 

Donghyun rolls his eyes, "You're not okay."

 

And Taehyun did not answer.

 

He isn't okay.

 


	3. Stop Light

 

The red light went on.

 

They met once, on the sidewalk beside an intersection, in the middle of noisy cars, under the blinking lights of stop and go. When Minho was on his way to another schedule while Taehyun was on his way home.

 

Taehyun tried to take a step away but decided against it.

 

Minho looked away but stared back anyway.

 

"You look okay." Minho greeted.

 

'You look like you didn't miss me.' Was what Taehyun wanted to answer but he only shrugged instead.

 

The light is about to turn green.

 

Minho doesn't want it to turn green yet.

 

Taehyun wanted the red light to never change.

 

The light turned green.

 

Minho started to walk away.

 

"Hyung - "

 


	4. Sojus

 

A hopeful glint crossed Minho's eyes and Taehyun saw it. 

 

"Yeah?" He answered, the stop light forgotten as people pass by them. 

 

"I - uh..." Taehyun wasn't prepared for this. Wasn't preparing in the first place. But then Minho smiled, and Taehyun wondered how one smile could calm him. "I have sojus at home." He cleared his throat. "I don't have anyone to drink them with."

 

Minho laughed, "Me too."

 


End file.
